fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aikawa Julie
is one of the main cures in Lovely Star Pretty Cure!. She is kind and sweetheart girl. With a smile on her face and plenty of hope, she makes her biggest dreams come true and her goals come true. Julie has an angelic voice and also dreams of becoming an idol, just like her mother is. Her catchphrase is . Julie's pretty cure alter ego is , the song of love whose color theme is pink. She is represented by Rose Quartz and her type of Crystal is "Lovely Lady" or only "LL" History First Transformation Everything went well with Julie, until she saw several people running in fear, she went to see what it was and came across a giant monster, she tried to run away until she met Milky, a fairy who was looking for the Pretty Cure. They introduce themselves to each other and when the monster would attack them in an attempt to try to protect Milky, Julie held Milky tightly in her arms and Milky turned her cell phone into a LoveSet and transform her into Pretty Cure. Appearance Julie has bright and soft pink hair with straight bangs. Her hair is about chest-length and is loose and with a turquoise headband to match with her eyes in the same color. Her casual wear consists of a pale pink dress that has a fuchsia petticoat and short puff sleeves attached to long white sleeves. A pink heart design is on the side of the chest. Dark purple leggings are included, along with hot pink flats. As Cure Romance, her hair grow longer and turns into blonde. Her hair is tied up into a long and curly ponytail and with a heart-shaped gem attached to her headband. Her eyes turns into bright pink. Her pretty cure outfits consistent in a pale pink short dress. The sleeves are puff and has hot pink ribbons around each cuff. On the chest, is a hot pink larger bow with a deep pink heart-shaped brooch on the center and also has small hot pink ribbons that adorn under the chest and are attached to the bow. The shirt has has many ribbons forming several 'X' and which are magenta colored. The skirt is divided into two layers, the first is made of a thick fabric and is hot pink in color while the bottom layer is pale pink and is thin. A deep pink belt around the waist with heart-shaped rose quartz gemstones attached to it and with a magenta bow on the back. Her LoveSet in mobile form is stored in a small bag tied with a gold strap on the left side of the waistband and the pink bag has the letters 'LL' which is a reference to her type of Crystal. Pale pink boots with hot pink border and hot pink ribbons on each calf and also has pale pink arm protectors. Also comes with hot pink heart-shaped earrings with a hot pink ribbon-choker with a bow attached to it. Personality Julie is a 14-years old girl, who loves romantic things. She is a dreamer and romantic girl with a big heart and a angelic voice. Her kind and gentle attitude makes people want to be close to her and be friends. With a smile on her face and plenty of hope, she makes her biggest dreams come true and her goals come true. Relationships *'Himesawa Julieta' - Julie and Julieta enjoy in romantic things and also are very good friends. Julie and Julieta are roommate as Julie friends allows Julieta live with her. *'Kuchinashi Lydia' - Two good friend. Even if they don't agree with a lot of things they still keep a very stable relationship. Julie help Lydia with Adrian. *'Milky' - Milky loves Julie so much, and Julie try differents hairstyles in Milky's hair. They both keep a close relationship and Milky stay in the same room as Julie and Julieta. Cure Romance Julie's pretty cure alter ego is . She is represented by Rose Quartz and her powers are based on love and light. Her Crystal is heart-shaped and pink and is of the type "Lovely Lady". She transform with the phase "Pretty Cure, Love Set" and her basic attack is "Rosas Tourbillon". Transformation Sequence At first, one big pink heart-shaped gem appears on the LoveSet screen, then the pink gem is surrounded by other small white gem (also heart-shaped) that make the heart of the middle shine in various different colors and the LoveSet screen glow in pink. Julie's hair is cover by a red light and then turns into blonde and grow longer and also becomes tied in a ponytail, she shouts out the transformation phrase and a pink light shines. Julie spins around and red rose petals begin to encircle Julie's hands, feet and body thus making her gloves, boots and dress appear. One rose bloom in the center of her chest bow to make the bow accessories appear the same thing happened to the back bow. Rose petals create the earrings, choker and the headband and her eyes also change the colour. She strike a pose before lands on ground and introduce herself. Attacks * - Cure Romance create a rose from her LoveSet, she pick up the rose and draw a rose and fills it with energy and then shoot rose petals on the target. Etymology Aikawa - From Japanese 愛 meaning "Love" a possible reference to the series' main theme and while 川 meaning "River, stream" Julie - Julie is a popular Latin first name which originally comes from the Latin Julia which could mean Rose, Beautiful flower, Youthful, Vivacious. Music Julie's voice actress, Yoshida Hiromi have participated in several image songs for the character they play. Many of them include duets with Akimichi Lydia who voices Kuchinashi Lydia and Nao Toyama who voices Himesawa Julieta. *'Heart Whish' Duets *'Romantic♡Night' (Along with Akimichi Lydia and Nao Toyama) Trivia *Cure Romance is the fifth Pretty Cure to represent love after Momozono Love, Aida Mana, Madoka Aguri and Aino Megumi. *Julie is the third cure to has not a Japanese first name, follow by Lydia. *Julie birth on February 14, making her of the Aquarius sign. **Coincidentally February 14 is the valentine's day, following the series' main theme, the love. *Julie Crystal type is the "Lovely Lady". *Cure Romance use a rose whip as main weapon, probably a reference to Kurama from the anime Yu Yu Hakusho who also use a Rose Whip as weapon. *Cure Romance is the fifth pink cure with blonde hair. *Julie has been nicknamed of "Rose" by Lydia, and it's make her the teeth cure to get a Nickname. *Julie is the seventh Cure to have the character for "river" ("kawa") in her surname, preceded by Kurokawa Ellen, Midorikawa Nao, Hishikawa Rikka, Hikawa Iona, Amanogawa Kirara and Arisugawa Himari. Category:Lead Cures Category:Stubs Category:Pink Cures Category:User:CureLove12 Category:Lovely Star Pretty Cure! Category:Lovely Star Pretty Cure! characters Category:SmokyQuartz97